A new liquid radioactive waste disposal system has been installed at the NIH. At present, each valve has a separate control switch and light indicating fully open or fully closed status. To fill or empty any one of the nine 2250-gallon storage tanks requires the operation of a sequence of switches. A control system is being designed and built that will allow fill and drain operations to be accomplished through the actuation of one switch, subject to the satisfaction of several conditions that will allow only safe material to be dumped and only by authorized personnel. The system will also provide additional fail-safe functions and system status information reporting as well as automatically keeping a log of all operations.